toycatfandomcom-20200214-history
Andrew
Andrew (born July 13, 1995) is a British Internet personality, which mostly creates content for YouTube. He is mostly known as the founder of the YouTube Channel IBXToycathttps://www.youtube.com/channel/UC_GQ4mac4oN3wl1UdbFuTEA and IBX2cathttps://www.youtube.com/user/ibx2cat which are his main and secondary channels respectively. This wiki is based on his YouTube career as an online personality. Personal Life In 2004, Andrew founded the name Toycat for online use by combining two short words together as suggested by his brother for ease of use in the online world. The reasoning behind his YouTube name being IBXToycat is due to a Korean channel being called Toycat and him needing something else. He re purposed his Runescape clan tag that never took off and used that to create his channel. Not much is known about Andrew's personal life as he likes to keep his privacy, however we do know some. He currently lives in the outer areas of London and owns a house not too far from an airport which he uses to travel to all kinds of locations around the world. He also studied as far as college in British education. In 2017 he moved into his own home alone and has a lot more time and capabilities to do more things that he likes to do, such as the random cooking with Toycat live streams and the ability to relax more. Countries Visited Andrew heavily enjoy's traveling and his visited quite a few countries in Europe and other parts of the world, these include; * United Kingdom * Republic of Ireland * Canada * United States of America * Switzerland * Ukraine * Germany * France YouTube Upon starting YouTube, he mostly uploaded Guitar Hero videos and several flash games from around the internet none of which really took off. In 2011, he purchased a Dazzle capture card to record his gaming antics from his Xbox 360, most of which were Call of Duty kill streak and glitch videos causing him to hit about 300 subscribers. In March 2012, he pushed his video content to HD by purchasing a HDPVR capture card and started uploading higher quality videos onto his channel. On May 9th 2012, Minecraft Xbox 360 Edition released and Andrew immediately started pushing out videos for his first Let's Play Series for Minecraft which caused his channel to become noticeable so by August the channel had over 1000 subscribers. In October 2012 he started his Update Adventures Let's Play which pushed his channel into the 3000 subscribers mark. In 2013, he started pushing to news and predictions for the future of Minecraft which attracted more attention that solely let's plays.He then started covering the other versions like PlayStation. By the end of 2013 he had 20'000 subscribers. As 2014 was a slow year for news and features and with the release of the next gen versions of the game the channel slipped into a different direction by showing more tips, tricks and secrets that the game had to offer such as top 10 lists and other list based content. By the start of 2015, he had reached 150'000 subscribers due to the launch of the Xbox One and PlayStation 4 editions as well as the secret features that came with the corresponding updates. In that summer after graduating from college he decided to take a risk and move onto YouTube full time to keep up uploading his schedule of two videos a day. The end of 2016 saw the channel hit 700'000 subscribers with continuous growth ever since, not much has changed about the channel since 2015 but it maintains its quality and honesty that is unmet with other Minecraft console YouTubers. His main channel, currently has over 800'000 subscribers and 200'000'000 total views with his most viewed video being Minecraft - 10 Mobs and Their Weaknesseshttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BSmUZPW15N0&t=1s which has over 2'300'000 views. His second channel is mainly based on outtakes and other games that he doesn't want to upload to his main channel. He also runs a Geography of ToyCat series where he discusses the worlds geography. IBXToyCat On his main channel he currently has several weekly series and set upload times every day (unless there is news or a recent update). These include; * Minecraft Updates Adventure Let's Play * Seed Sunday * QnA Saturday * Stream Tuesday/Thursday * Worst Minecraft Suggestions * Update Feature Preview * Update Secret Features IBX2cat This is his second channel, formally used for outtakes or other random games that he did not want on his main channel, this has slowly turned into a Geographical fact channel where he posts Geography with Toycat videos about random interesting facts about places around the world. This channel has no set upload schedule. Trivia * Andrew's real name is unknown * He has a cat named Cookie * He is 22 * He currently owns the following games consoles; Xbox 360, Xbox One, PS3, PS4, Wii U, Wii, 3DS, Nintendo Switch and a PC, most of his videos are on PS4 / Xbox One, however. * His channel was created on May 27th 2009 * He can only speak English * His upload times are 4pm and 9pm British Time * He streams every Tuesday and Thursday at 8pm GMT References